Bisikan Peri Dandelion
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Satu tangan Sasuke segera menangkap sang peri, sebelum makhluk bersayap hijau itu pergi mendekati telinga Hinata, sebelum bisikan Peri Dandelion juga terdengar di pikiran Hinata.


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bisikan Peri Dandelion – Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **10/1** **1** **/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening, memperhatikan sosok yang terpantul di cermin. Fokus bola obsidian terpancang pada bayang-bayang hitam yang menghantui kulit di bawah mata Sasuke. Lekuk kesal terbit di ujung bibir.

"Gugup?"

Sasuke memutar tubuh, seketika menyadari Uchiha Itachi telah berdiri dan bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya. Geraman Sasuke terdengar rendah. Pipi merona tipis. "Berisik!" gerutu Sasuke sembari melangkah ke ranjang, lalu mengambil tasnya.

Sang ANBU Konoha terkekeh ringan. Kepalanya menggeleng geli.

 _Baka otouto!_

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Erangan kesal Sasuke nyaris saja terlontar dari mulutnya, ketika beberapa menit kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Sudah ada Uchiha Izumi yang tengah membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan.

Jounin bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dengan alis terangkat di atas netra sewarna malam. "Nah, Sasuke. Kau kacau sekali."

"Jangan mulai!" desis Sasuke garang di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk.

Tawa Izumi mengalun jahil. Satu matanya berkedip ke arah pemuda di belakang Sasuke. Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil, sebelum duduk berseberangan dengan gadisnya itu.

Sambil menelengkan kepala, Uchiha Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke, lalu bertanya lembut, "Gugup?"

"Ibu, jangan kau juga!" Kontan wajah merah Sasuke tenggelam di meja makan, menciptakan gelak riuh dari Uchiha lainnya. Beruntung Uchiha Fugaku berangkat lebih awal ke kantornya di Kepolisian Militer Konoha. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan komentar apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang ayah.

Apa perasaan Sasuke sejelas itu di mata keluarganya?

"Cukup, cukup. Jangan sampai Sasuke tidak jadi berangkat," ujar Itachi setelah tawanya reda. Ditepuk-tepuknya puncak kepala Sasuke. "Dia sudah menunggu lama hari ini datang."

Bersamaan dengan geraman pelannya, Sasuke menepis jauh tangan Itachi. "Berisik, berisik, berisik," sahutnya gusar sambil mengangkat kepala. Rengutan kini bersembunyi di balik tangan Sasuke yang bertopang dagu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli, sementara mulai membubuhkan nasi pada mangkuk-mangkuk untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ah, benar juga," Izumi tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku kemarin malam mendapatkan kabar dari temanku di Suna." Dengan pandang berbinar-binar, bibir Izumi tertarik lebar. "Dia ternyata bertemu dengan Peri Dandelion. Di padang pasir. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu?"

Alis Sasuke melengkung tinggi. Kilat keterkejutan sekaligus ketertarikan berpendar samar di matanya.

 _Peri Dandelion?_

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Dengan tangan bersedekap, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh di gerbang desa. Dua jelaga tertutup tirai kelopak. Satu kaki menendang pelan angin.

Sudah lebih lima menit berlalu, dan _k_ _unoichi_ yang ditunggu Sasuke belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gendang telinga Sasuke akhirnya menangkap suara langkah berlari. Sasuke sontak beringsut. Oniks kembali menampakkan eksistensinya. Ketika pandangannya beralih ke sang _Genin_ bersurai pendek, sekali lagi Sasuke menyumpahi jantungnya yang bertalu-talu kencang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Hyuuga Hinata membungkuk. Diaturnya napas, sebelum berdiri tegak menghadap Sasuke, dan lavender Hinata sesaat membulat. "Umm. Uchiha- _san_ , kau … baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sasuke berbalik badan, tak ingin Hinata lebih lama memandang kekacauan yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Ayo berangkat!" perintah Sasuke ketus, mulai menjauh dari Hinata.

Dan Sasuke bisa mendengar benaknya berteriak protes. Merutuk kebodohannya.

Setelah sekian misi yang sudah dijalaninya sejak menjadi _Genin_ hingga resmi menjadi _Chuunin_ beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya kini Sasuke mendapatkan misi bersama Hinata. Hanya berdua dengan perempuan itu. Bukan lagi misi dengan adanya orang ketiga atau keempat saat Hinata juga menjadi anggota timnya, ataupun dengan kehadiran serangga pengganggu lainnya.

Namun yang Sasuke lakukan justru …. tetap menjadi Pangeran Kutub dari Konoha. Justru bersikap seolah penyebab hadirnya lingkar hitam di kedua matanya bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ , tolonglah Uchiha jenius ini!

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala. Dari balik kanopi hutan, dilihatnya sang surya semakin tinggi menggapai singgasananya di langit biru, bersamaan dengan arakan awan-awan putih yang mengiringi perjalanannya menuju senja nanti.

Lantas terdengar raungan kelaparan menggelegar kecil di perut Sasuke. Laki-laki berumur 13 tahun itu sejenak menoleh ke belakang. Seperti dirinya, Hinata masih melompat melintasi dahan-dahan pohon. Kini raut kelelahan kian nyata menghiasi wajah sang Hyuuga.

Oh, salahkan Sasuke yang tak memberikan mereka waktu untuk beristirahat, bahkan sejak keduanya meninggalkan gerbang Konoha.

Sasuke merengut samar. Ia hanya tidak ingin bertindak semakin bodoh, saat jaraknya dengan Hinata menipis ketika mereka beristirahat. Terlebih dengan jantungnya yang masih belum bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Namun kebutuhan untuk mengisi ulang energi kini terpaksa membuat Sasuke mengalah, terpaksa membuatnya berhenti di satu titik di tengah hutan, dan … berhadapan dengan pemilik manik _lilac_ yang acapkali membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Istirahat 15 menit," kata Sasuke datar, setelah Hinata mendaratkan diri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk. Senyum lega terpatri di bibirnya. Gadis itu pun duduk bersandar di batang pohon, kemudian membuka tas untuk mengambil bekal makan siang yang dibawanya.

Sementara duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan bekal makannya sendiri, Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata melalui sudut mata, tak kuasa untuk merekam setiap ekspresi dan tingkah sang gadis Hyuuga. Lalu pandangan Sasuke beralih ke isi bekal makan milik Hinata. Sontak salah satu keinginan Sasuke yang terpendam lama kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Uchiha- _san_ , ada yang ingin kau coba?" tanya Hinata lembut, seperti biasa pada rekan-rekan setimnya saat istirahat makan, sebelum Hinata sendiri menyantap bekal makannya itu.

"Tidak."

Dan … seperti biasa pula, Sasuke memalingkan wajah dengan suara dingin, menolak keinginannya itu terwujud nyata di saat ada kesempatan.

Ah, Sasuke, andaikan saja kau melihat bagaimana cahaya di kedua mata bulan yang kaukagumi itu meredup!

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Kerutan dalam terbentuk di kening Sasuke. Helaan napas ikut mencelat pelan dari mulut. Kembali Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Berdecak tak sabar, Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri. Dibentuknya segel jurus dengan kedua tangan hingga tercipta klon dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sang klon yang bertugas menjaga tas miliknya dan Hinata.

Langkah Sasuke lantas mengikuti arah Hinata pergi hampir lima menit yang lalu. Perempuan mungil itu seharusnya sudah kembali dari sungai. Namun alih-alih menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk mempersingkat waktu istirahat mereka, Hinata justru membuat Sasuke menunggu sekali lagi, seperti saat di gerbang Konoha pagi tadi.

 _Dia baik-baik saja, kan?_

Sasuke mengernyit. Suara aliran sungai kian jelas terdengar, seiring dipercepatnya laju kaki. Berusaha keras Sasuke menekan rasa khawatirnya.

Dan … bola jelaga di netra Sasuke seketika melebar, ketika akhirnya tiba di tujuan. Hak untuk bernapas tiba-tiba direnggut dari Sasuke. Bahkan sang jantung sejenak seolah enggan hanya untuk sekadar berdetak.

Tanpa kedip, Sasuke memandang Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari pinggir sungai, di tengah padang hijau dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Ada senyum merekah cerah di bibir Hinata. Juga di sepasang _lilac_ yang mengagumi keberadaan para Peri Dandelion di sekitarnya.

Lalu Sasuke merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya, mengembalikan sepenuhnya kesadaran Sasuke. Bola mata Sasuke bergerak ke bawah, dan melihat sebentuk makhluk bersayap hijau layaknya daun bunga dandelion. Tubuhnya yang sangat mungil tampak diselubungi oleh putik-putik dandelion berwarna putih, membentuk gaun indah nan mempesona hingga menutupi lutut sang peri.

Sasuke mengerjap terpana. Lantas dilihatnya Peri Dandelion itu terbang ke arah salah satu telinganya. Hanya suara desauan angin yang ditangkap Sasuke ketika peri itu berbicara.

Ah, tentu saja manusia tidak bisa memahami bahasa Peri Dandelion secara langsung. Hanya bisa mendengarnya layaknya suara desauan angin yang halus. Suara Peri Dandelion.

Sontak Sasuke teringat akan satu fakta. Fakta paling penting dan ajaib tentang Peri Dandelion. Fakta yang membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku dalam ketegangan. Membuat wajah Sasuke dihiasi rona merah samar.

Peri Dandelion bisa mengetahui isi hati manusia, mengetahui keinginan, doa, dan harapan yang dipendam oleh sang makhluk fana, termasuk ….

Sasuke mengumpat pelan, lalu segera memutar tubuh, berniat untuk pergi dari Padang Ajaib Dandelion sebelum Hinata menyadari keberadaannya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih kuat kali ini menarik baju Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati tidak hanya satu, tetapi beberapa Peri Dandelion kini tengah mencegahnya beranjak pergi.

"Umm. Uchiha- _san_?"

 _Sial!_

Sasuke sesaat hanya bergeming, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepala. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hinata. Tanpa Sasuke sempat mencegah, dirinya mendadak ditarik hingga ke tengah padang bunga oleh para Peri Dandelion, mendekati titik perempuan bersurai indigo itu berdiri.

"Ma-maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lagi." Hinata langsung membungkuk rendah. Suaranya semakin diwarnai kecemasan, ketika kemudian menegakkan tubuh dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku baru saja ingin kembali, tapi waktu membalikkan badan, Padang Ajaib Dandelion ini tiba-tiba saja sudah ada. Dan aku …." Bibir Hinata bergetar pelan. "Se-sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke terdiam, dengan netra yang telah mengelam. Tak suka melihat Hinata takut padanya. Tak suka melihat binar kebahagian Hinata yang dilihat Sasuke tadi menghilang karenanya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Tentu saja kau harus jujur padanya, Bodoh!_

Kedipan kaget Sasuke terbentuk, beriringan dengan ditolehkannya kepala. Dan Sasuke melihat salah satu Peri Dandelion yang pertama kali berbisik padanya tadi tengah menyilangkan tangan, dengan kerucut kesal di bibir.

 _Apa perlu aku yang memberitahukannya, huh?_

Spontan Sasuke menggeleng ngeri. Keterkejutan akan kemunculan suara itu masih menyelimutinya. Satu tangan Sasuke segera menangkap sang peri, sebelum makhluk bersayap hijau itu pergi mendekati telinga Hinata, sebelum bisikan Peri Dandelion juga terdengar di pikiran Hinata.

 _Kalau begitu cepatlah katakan padanya!_

Sasuke berusaha menahan geraman, ketika mendengar bisikan peri yang lain ikut masuk ke kepalanya. Dialihkannya kemudian pandangan ke Hinata, kembali mengamati sang Hyuuga yang masih menyembunyikan bulan di balik tirai indigo.

Helaan napas Sasuke berderu samar. Tangannya melepas Peri Dandelion dari genggaman. Tubuh Sasuke pun menegang. Was-was. Namun bibirnya lantas bergerak tegas.

"Lihat aku!"

Hinata sontak menegakkan kepala. Matanya mengerjap lebar. "Ya?"

"Lihat aku!"

Sesaat Hinata hanya membisu, sebelum suaranya membalas ragu, "Y-ya. Aku sekarang sudah melihatmu, Uchiha- _san_."

"Tidak," Sasuke berdesis lemah. "Maksudku lihat aku, Hinata. Aku! Jangan orang lain! Jangan siapa pun, selain aku! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku ingin kau melihatku, hanya aku, karena aku ... " Sasuke menggeleng cepat sambil menutup mata. "Ah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi!" Lalu diputarnya tubuh dengan pipi memanas, mulai beringsut menjauh.

Namun ... setelah tiga langkah terlewati, sebentuk suara lembut tiba-tiba membekukan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Aku selalu melihatmu, bahkan saat kupikir kau tidak akan pernah melihatku."

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan badan, menatap Hinata dengan ketertegunan mutlak terukir di wajahnya. Dengan detak harapan yang bernyanyi riuh di dada kirinya. Berharap bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Aku _melihatmu_ , Sasuke," ucap Hinata lagi. Senyum rikuh melengkung manis di bibir mungil.

Dan di detik itulah senyum tak percaya Sasuke lambat-lambat terbit, seiring helaan napasnya terdengar pendek, terdengar lega setelah hanya bisa tertahan oleh beku kesima.

Kepala Hinata kemudian merendah. Sepuluh jemarinya terjalin dengan gestur gelisah. "Ta-tapi ... kita belum bisa, umm, kau tahu?" Dari balik helai-helai poninya, Hinata menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lemah. "Karena umur kita, juga ... karena ayahku dan Neji _Oniisan_."

Sasuke berkedip, lalu mendenguskan tawa. "Tenanglah. Aku sangat sadar tentang dua hal itu," sahut Sasuke ringan. Sepasang jelaga lantas memandang lekat dua bola mutiara. "Lagipula ... aku hanya ingin kau _melihatku_ , Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang."

 _Hanya untuk saat ini._

 _Berisik!_

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Phew! Akhirnya bisa di-publish juga.**

 **Cerita yang sederhana, pendek, tapi yang penting fanon. Kekeke~**

 **.**

 **Niatnya fanfic ini buat SHDL 2016, tapi gak sempet publish karena kesibukan di duta sekaligus ada gangguan sama hotspot HP yang gak bisa connect ke laptop. Tapi untunglah akhirnya udah bisa, walopun sayang banget karena lagi-lagi gak bisa ikutan SHDL. TT**

 **Dan maaf juga buat review dan/atau PM yang belum dibales. Kalo bisa "nyuri waktu" lagi, bakal diusahain buat dibales kok. ^^**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
